


Ice Cream

by AnnaHawk



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Ice Cream, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: You tease Shane with ice cream.
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s), Shane Walsh/Reader, Shane Walsh/You
Kudos: 15





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [Tumblr](https://anna-hawk.tumblr.com/post/636244026204602368/ice-cream).

You and Shane have decided to have some fun with ice cream in bed. You’d teased him mercilessly by implying that he would never be able to take the cold ice cream on his skin without being restrained. He’d scoffed loudly, saying that just a bit of cold wouldn’t bother him at all. 

You’re happily going to put him to the test tonight.

You’re sitting astride Shane’s hips; he’s naked and you’re only wearing a pair of panties. 

You’re holding a still closed pint of Stracciatella ice cream in one hand and a small spoon in the other. The pint is fresh from the freezer so it's still ice-cold and the cream is practically solid inside. 

You grin wickedly at Shane when you say : "Gotta warm it up a bit before I can eat it." 

You lower the freezing jar to his defined abs. Shane hisses as it makes contact and swears loudly when you roll it along his stomach, nice and slow. 

You lift the carton again and uncap it, some cream running over the sides. You lick it up while locking eyes with Shane, who watches you with hunger and clear ideas of revenge in his eyes. You stick the spoon into the cream and take out a good spoonful. You smirk when his stomach clenches because he thinks you’re going to drop it on him. 

But you don't. 

Instead, you put it in your mouth and hum around the spoon in delight. You really do love this flavor. You repeat this with two other spoonfuls, until Shane's nostrils flare in irritation at being ignored. 

"Want some?" You ask with an innocent smile.

"Yeah," Shane grunts darkly.

You nod and take out some ice cream again. You let your hand travel back over him, in a show of feeding him, but right when you've reached the center of his abs, you tilt the spoon and let the cream splatter all over them.

Shane gasps and curses, hands coming up a fraction from where he's had them at his sides all this time. He puts them back down though, but fists the sheets under him.

"You didn't say please." You shrug and lick the spoon clean. 

"You little..." Shane grits his teeth but doesn't finish his sentence. 

You lift your eyebrows in mock surprise before smirking and putting the ice cream on the bedside table. 

You wiggle your way off his lap and between his legs. Considering all the huffing and puffing that he's been doing, it should come as a surprise to find him half hard. You eye his length before lifting your eyes to his with one cocked eyebrow. Your expression clearly saying: "You're body is giving you away, Shane."

Shane doesn't say anything but watches you intently. Waiting you out instead.

You lower your head to one side of his hips, right where the V starts, and lick your way up over the dips and rises of his abs, getting the cream off his body with slow and precise slides of your tongue.

"Delicious," you say when you're done, licking your lips and kneeling back up between his legs.

Shane is fully hard now, some liquid gathering at the head. You lower your head to it and lick the bead off, sucking quickly just over the slit. Shane groans and you hear him exhale deeply.

"Delicious," you repeat, lips against the crown, voice low and seductive.


End file.
